


[Cover art] Curveball

by Cam_elot



Series: Cover art inspired by works from others [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Baseball, Cover Art, Fanart, First Love, I really liked the story and I just had to do something about it, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Not Underage, Pining, Rickyl, Teacher-Student Relationship, go read it if you haven't already, or read it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cam_elot/pseuds/Cam_elot
Summary: Cover for "Curveball" by MaroonCamaro.Fic summary :Rick's life was perfect. Perfect wife, perfect kid, perfect house, and perfect job. And for the first time since becoming head coach at his old high school, they have a chance to go to state. All because of their late blooming pitcher. Daryl Dixon didn't join the team until his senior year and he had a fastball that could get him a scholarship.But then Rick's perfect wife decided maybe Rick wasn't so perfect. And his star pitcher has eyes on more than a championship.As the team keeps winning and moving closer to the state championship, Rick goes further and further down a path that he knows won't end well. Eventually he will have to make a decision that will change everything, but will it be for the good? Or will it be the end of Rick's perfect life?**Daryl is 18, but still a High School Senior**
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Series: Cover art inspired by works from others [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689460
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	[Cover art] Curveball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaroonCamaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Curveball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251116) by [MaroonCamaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/pseuds/MaroonCamaro). 



> I really enjoyed the Curveball series, it brought me happiness and a great distraction in a moment of dire need. For days after reading it I still had the atmosphere of the story in my head so I decided to make something about it and here we are.  
> If by some miracle you haven't already please go read it <3

  
[](https://imgur.com/hdBbRF2)  
  



End file.
